


A Good End to a Bad Day

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just love, no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony has had a terrible day.  Loki knows how to make his lover feel all better.





	A Good End to a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/gifts).



> This is a gift for **HyperchaoticStarlight** , who had a terrible day and was in need of some serious fluff. Hope you all enjoy it as much as she did.
> 
> Thanks as always to the amazing **MxVampirePunk** , the best beta ever.

It was night in New York. The penthouse was silent, despite the cold winter wind outside. Loki sat on the couch in Tony’s tower penthouse, idly rereading an oversized tome of magic, waiting for his lover to come home from a meeting with some military officials. Loki wasn’t sure of the details, but Loki knew Tony loathed one of the generals.

The elevator doors opened, and Tony entered, swearing under his breath. Loki had keen ears, though. “Goddamn motherfucking Ross. I am so fucking sick of that bastard’s bullshit.”

“Do you want to talk about it, my love?”

Tony scowled. “No, I just want to punch something.”

“I have a better idea,” Loki said soothingly. “Come with me.” He led the way into the bedroom, then the en suite bathroom, Tony continuing to mutter curses as they went. The oversized Roman tub was full of steaming water and bubbles.

“A bath? A bath isn’t going to make me feel better.” Tony ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

“I think it might.” Loki took Tony’s hand, holding him still as he kissed him softly. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

He saw Tony unwind just a little. “Yeah, okay,” He sniffed the air. “Is that one of those magic bath bombs?”

Loki nodded. “I know how much you like them.”

Tony’s shoulders relaxed under Loki’s touch as the god slowly smoothed the ache in his muscles. Tony hummed and started to take off his tie, but Loki batted his hands out of the way gently. It made him huff and drop his hands back to his side.

“Let me, love.” Loki spoke in a calming tone. He undid the tie and slipped it from around Tony’s neck, then undressed him slowly. His touch wasn’t seductive at all; rather, just simple caring and patience. As Loki peeled away Tony’s clothes it allowed his love to relax further into his embrace. Then, when Tony was standing bare, he undressed himself with wave of magic and got in the bathtub. The water was hot enough to soothe any last remaining stress from the day. “Come, Tony. Let me hold you.”

Taking the hand Loki held out to him, Tony stepped into the bath. He settled between Loki’s legs, his back to Loki’s chest. He sunk down into the water so he was up to his shoulders, letting out a breath that had him reclining into Loki’s body.

“Oh fuck, these bath bombs are fantastic. Instant relaxation.” He reached for Loki’s hand and squeezed it slightly. “The fact that you created them for me makes them even better.”

“I’m glad you enjoy them so.”

They sat peacefully for a few minutes, enjoying the hot water. Loki began giving Tony a scalp massage, enjoying his lover’s moan of appreciation. Loki scratched his fingers lightly through Tony’s hair. “Do you want to talk, darling?”

“S’not important,” Tony mumbled, enjoying the massage. “He’s just a dick who likes to yank my chain. Accused me of betraying my country for not going back into weapons. Wanted to know where Bruce was. The usual.”

“I am sorry, my sweet.”

“S’okay. I’m here now, with you.” Tony tilted his neck forward, and Loki began massaging it, working his way down the musculature slowly to rub Tony’s shoulders.

“I will always be here for you, Tony.”

“I know, Lokes. Thank you.”

Loki knew that the tower was the one place Tony felt truly safe. Loki had countless wards and defense spells set into the tower’s very stone. No one could ever hurt Tony here, not so long as Loki lived.

He finished the massage and gently pulled Tony back against his chest. “Feeling better, love?”

“Yeah. Much.”

“Have you eaten since breakfast?”

“No. Didn’t get the chance.”

“When you tire of the bath, let me know. I will heat you up some of that soup from yesterday.”

“The Italian wedding soup? Yeah, that sounds great.”

They soaked a while in silence. Eventually Tony’s head lolled against Loki’s shoulder. Loki kissed the top of his head. His poor lover, worn out from dealing with a man who should be kissing Tony’s feet for helping defend his realm. He let Tony doze a bit, holding him so that he didn’t slip further into the water. The bath didn’t get cold, thanks to Loki’s magic, but they couldn’t stay there all night. Loki shook Tony awake, carefully. “Tony. Tony, darling.”

“Hm?”

“Come, you need food and rest.”

“Comfy,” Tony mumbled.

Loki chuckled. “Come on. Up. Or I’ll carry you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tony slowly stood and got out of the tub. Loki followed, putting a long fluffy white robe onto his darling that he warmed with a touch of magic. He put his favorite one on, the silly green one with the Stark Industries logo on the breast pocket. Tony had given it to him as a joke last Christmas, but Loki rather liked wearing Tony’s mark on him around their home. In public he was a proud god. Here, he was just Tony’s besotted lover.

Loki took Tony’s hand and led him to the kitchen, where he nudged his love into a chair. The soup was in the refrigerator; he gave it to Tony hot, and paired with a glass of wine. He also cut some fresh bread he’d bought earlier at the bakery, and put it on the table along with the butter.

“This is perfect, Loki. Thank you.” Tony looked at the empty place in front of Loki’s chair. “Are you not having any?”

Loki shook his head. “I had some earlier, as I wasn’t sure when you would be home.” He sat down across from Tony. “Eat, my love.”

Tony did. Loki played with his phone, his awareness on Tony but not wanting to watch him eat and make him uncomfortable.

When Tony was done, he sat back and sighed. “That was good. I could sleep right here if I thought you’d let me.”

Loki chuckled. “Let me put these in the dishwasher,” he said, “and then we can go to bed.” He stood, deliberately leaving his phone on the table for the night, and cleaned up quickly. Tony was already starting to nod off.

“Bed, Tony.” Loki couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah yeah.” Tony got up, and yawned as they returned to the bedroom. Loki warmed Tony’s pajamas with a touch and helped his half-asleep lover into them. Normally they slept nude, but it was a cold night and Loki felt himself needing to keep Tony warm. He put Tony into bed. He undressed himself, sending his clothes to the closet, and got in next to his love on his own side. Pulling the blankets up, he curled around Tony, positioning him so his head was pillowed on Loki’s chest.

“Love you,” Tony slurred.

“I love you too, sweet.” Tony was asleep before Loki finished speaking.

Loki’s lips tugged upwards as looked down tenderly at the man in his arms, and knew that he would do anything for him. He felt so lucky to have found him, to have been accepted by him…

As Loki followed him into sleep, his last thoughts were of golden apples and a happily ever after.


End file.
